Season 2
by the indecisive bird
Summary: After ten months of silence, Jesse and his five other counterparts find out about the new season.


One would expect the void to be lonely, or possibly terrifying. Dark and gritty, and all of that crap. But it's really not.

Not for the Jesses, at least.

Not really.

All six of them were stuck together in the same, small, white room. In that small room, each of them stayed stuck in some sort of invisible box. None of them could talk to each other, interact, or even go anywhere. The most that last part had happened was when they were being played. And with being played came a few.. changes.. in their personality.

Sometimes, they'd all be nice and manage to get along. Other times, half or all of them would be utter jerks and they'd all end up in a fight. Their physical appearance would change too, sometimes.

"Oh, but how did they manage to even talk to each other?" You probably ask. "I thought you said they couldn't."

See, they had these little devices called 'cellphones.' Those weird but nifty gadgets had things called 'chatrooms' that allowed them to talk to each other. Before, they'd chat all the time, but ever since the game ended, things have gone..

..quiet.

Jesse turned his phone on to check for the date.

June 5, 2017.

It's been ten months.

The boy sighed, then turned it off and put himself in a much more comfortable position, lying on his side and watching his other selves. Said counterparts had as much to do as he did. Which was absolutely _nothing_.

The girl directly in front of him, F3, had her headphones on. She seemed to be sleeping, and was clutching a stuffed toy as she did.

M2 was reading a book. The same thing, Jesse thinks, for the past few weeks.

F2 was knitting, a pile of cloth and string sitting at her feet. Her headphones were on, as well.

She's been doing this for a really long while now. How long must that scarf be?

Moving to get a better look at the ones at the farther side of the room, Jesse could see that M1 was asleep, and F1 was also on her phone. Surfing the internet, no doubt.

Jesse sighed, then turned away, taking a page out of M1's book and thinking of going to sleep himself.

The sound of a notification interrupted him. He cracked his eyes open, groaned, and reached for his phone.

A chatroom notification. From F1.

Eyes wide and blinking in surprise, Jesse quickly got up and went to the chatroom.

Jesse's day completely changed the moment he read F1's words.

 _ **F1: "GUYS SEASON TWO CONFIRMED AAAAAAA"**_

' _Wait, what?!_ '

The girl then sent another message, this time with a link. With eyes narrowed in suspicion, the boy clicked the link. It went to some classification site. It had the usual info for the game, except...

" _Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 - Episode 1: Hero in Residence_ "

Jesse blinked.

 _ **F1: "hiufhwo8rhlnorfhiou3gLGFNRIygf4fbrnv"**_

 _ **M2: "WTF WaIT-"**_

The boy bit his lip and tapped the notification, going back to the chatroom.

 _ **M3: "For real?!"**_

 _ **F3: "NO WAY-"**_

Jesse heard someone tapping on the glass, and he looked up. F3 was there, at the other side, an astonished expression on her face. "They can't be serious." She mouthed.

He could only shrug.

Now that his eyes were off his phone, Jesse looked over at the others. F2 had stopped knitting, her attention now on her phone. She was scrolling through something. M2 had his fists in the air, triumphant. F1 was still typing away in her phone (which explains the continuous notification 'dings!' he's been getting the past few seconds). M1 was also on his phone, typing.

Jesse looked back down at his to catch up on the chat.

 _ **M1: "We still have to wait for E3. Telltale hasn't confirmed it yet."**_

 _Oh, so he was the skeptical type today. Good to know._

 _ **F1: "uUUUGGGHH"**_

 _ **F1: "dude, could you maybe like"**_

 _ **F1: "chill?"**_

 _ **M2: "wait but i thought the portal arc was 'season 2'"**_

 _ **F1: "we can get out of this dump again! We'll get to see the others again!"**_

 _ **F1: "Petra, Lukas, Ivor..."**_

 _ **F3: "i just wanna see more of axel and olivia tbh"**_

 _ **M1: "I'm just saying."**_

 _ **F2: "Ditto."**_

 _ **F2: "I heard that this might have us questioning our friendship with Ivor?"**_

 _ **M2: "Really? where?"**_

The conversation continued on, and Jesse could feel a smile tug at his lips. He looked up again at the others, happy to see that they were all active again.

He missed it.

Then he looked at F3, smile falling upon seeing her frown.

He looked back down at his phone and opened up their private conversation, and started typing.

 _ **M3: "Hey, you okay?"**_

He glanced back up at the girl, who was blinking at her screen.

 _ **M3: "I thought you'd be a bit more excited about this."**_

He bit his lip when he saw the familiar speech bubble with the floating dots, indicating that she was typing out her answer. Then, she responded.

 _ **F3: "Don't get me wrong, I AM excited, but..."**_

Again, the speech bubble.

 _ **F3: "I just wish we'd get played more, y'know?"**_

 _ **F3: "I miss them..."**_

Jesse's frown deepened, and he bit his lip. He looked back up at his counterpart, who was doing the same. She shrugged. Jesse's brows furrowed.

 _ **M3: "You know that we WILL, right?"**_

 _ **M3: "There are a lot of players for the game, there's gotta be SOMEONE who'll play with us."**_

He looked back at the girl, who smiled softly.

 _ **F3: "I know."**_

* * *

 **A/N: just a quick thing**

 **Honestly, I really don't know what to feel about Season 2. :I**

 **What do you think? About season 2. Are you excited? What are you looking forward to? What do you feel about the whole 'season 2' thing?**

 **Thanks for reading this, and have a good day! :)**


End file.
